


Curiosity Fueled the Flame

by lostgirlcarooo



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Dark Crystal, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet, The Dark Crystal - Age of Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirlcarooo/pseuds/lostgirlcarooo
Summary: Rian has never had his first kiss. He was sure surprised to find out that he was bunking with the kissing expert.
Relationships: Gurjin/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Curiosity Fueled the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this work. I've been loving writing about all things AOR and hope to keep writing in this fandom going forward - with many different pairings. xx

Gurjin and Rian had an extremely long guards shift. Patrolling the castle wasn’t easy work at all, especially with a midday shift it seemed nearly impossible. Both gelfling were terribly exhausted after walking circles all day, moving from one floor to another. They were both excited to return to their bunk room for a good night sleep. 

“Today was such a slog.” Gurjin practically moaned the words as he flopped onto the lower bunk of their beds, which were crammed into the rather small room.

“You could say that again.” Rian muttered, sitting next to Gurjin on the bed and leaning over to remove his boots.

“They really should consider changing the work shifts, working from the moment the three brothers rise to much past when they fall is just absurd!” The Drenchen whined.

“Maybe I’ll mention it to father…” Rian trailed off, “Hey Gurjin, what do you think about the group of Paladin’s visiting from Har’ar?” Rian made himself comfortable at the other end of Gurjin’s bed.

“What is there for me to think? They seem like typical Vaprans. They think they’re better than us because they serve the All-Maudra, but we have the last laugh because we get to serve the lords of the crystal!” Gurjin said, scoffing to himself. He looked over at Rian who had curled up at the foot of his bed.

“You didn’t think some of the girls were pretty?” Rian asked, eyes narrowing as they locked with Gurjin’s. 

“Nope. Too polished for me. They wouldn’t last a day in the Great Smerth.” Gurjin’s disinterest piqued Rian’s interest.

“Isn’t that all girls though Gurjin? Polished?” Rian asked, teasing the Drenchen. 

Gurjin groaned, picked up a pillow that was laying behind his body and slung it at the other boy. “What are you on about? It’s late Rian, and you know how I feel about getting my sleep…”

“Gurjin lets just stay up late tonight chatting, for good times sake?” Rian begged, leaning over towards the Drenchen, lightly shaking his legs. 

Gurjin sighed, Rian could be so needy sometimes, but Gurjin found it incredibly hard to resist the beautiful Stonewood boy, especially when he sported a mischievous grin. “What is it you’d like to chat about exactly, Rian?” He shifted his eyes to meet the other boy’s, teasing him a bit since he was ultimately exhausted but conflicted because he really did want to make Rian happy. 

“I mean, how about girls? Can we chat about girls?” Rian asked, eyes going wide.

Gurjin’s spirits fell. He wasn’t really interested in girls these days… If he was being honest occasionally another female castle guard would suit his interests but he really just felt his stomach flip when he’d catch Rian smiling at him, or when he heard Rian’s pure deep laughter. His mind seemed to consistently be clouded by Rian. “Whatever you want.” Gurjin muttered matter-of-factly said.

“I mean, just like… Tell me, have you ever kissed a girl?” Rian asked, eyes moving to his hands which were twiddling in his lap.

Gurjin wanted to laugh out loud, but he knew that Rian would feel insecure and embarrassed if he did. He hadn’t expected the conversation to move much past how pretty Rian thought the Vapran paladins were. “Uh, of course, yes.” Gurjin thought back to his times back in Sog where he’d earned a bit of a cheeky reputation for sneaking off with both girls and boys to steal kisses from one another. Other than kissing he hadn’t done much, but occasionally he’d find himself with and older partner and he was always eager to learn whatever new tricks they’d teach him. 

“Really? What was it like?” Rian asked, excitedly. “You know growing up in the castle I didn’t really have many opportunities, especially with my dad being around all the time…”

“Riaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…” Gurjin rubbed one of his hands over his face. He could feel himself growing red. He might have been a bit of a playboy, but he wasn’t really one to kiss and tell. “Do I really have to share this?” 

“I mean, you could always dreamfast it with me? Please Gurjin, I just want to know… I’m curious.” Rian’s face lit up, beaming at his friend.

“Dreamfast you a memory of me kissing someone? No thanks Rian, I’ll do my best to just use words. You pervert.” Gurjin chuckled to himself. 

“Fine fine fine.” Rian said, nodding his head, encouraging his friend to tell him what he wanted to know.

“There really isn’t much too it if I’m being honest. You know in Sog, it’s really common to have your first kiss when you’re quite young, because it just isn’t something we’re too concerned with. You just push your lips onto the other’s and if you’re lucky maybe you do it a few more times, and if you’re really lucky and nobody else is around you might get to touch tongues.” Gurjin said, with a bit of a chuckle.

“Gurjin, I know it’s supposedly not a big deal, but I want to know what it feels like… Tell me more.” Rian urged.

“Fine.” Gurjin sighed. “The biggest thing is, if you really like the gelfling you’re kissing, you’ll be really nervous and excited before the kiss and usually as it continues. It’s like adrenaline, the same thing we feel when we’re sparring. Its nice and it’s warm and you really get to feel connected to the other person.” 

“Hmm…” Rian said. “That’s it?” 

“I mean, that’s really it, I guess if someone it quite experienced they might be able to make it feel exceptionally good too as they massage their lips over yours, but otherwise the biggest thing is just the emotions and the feelings inside.” Gurjin said with a smug shrug. He wasn’t used to having something over Rian, especially since Rian had been at the Castle of the Crystal since he was a baby, training his entire life. 

“Well… I guess that’s all I wanted to know. What about any of the castle guard, anyone you’d like to plant one on?” Rian said, shaking Gurjin’s leg from side to side like a child.

“Not these days, I’m too tired to think about anything other than my love affair with my bunk.” Gurjin said, turning on his side, assuming fetal position.

“Oh, well, I guess same here. Those Vapran ladies were just especially pretty with their long hair.” Rian hummed, getting up from Gurjin’s mattress.

“If all you care about is length, there’s plenty of options in the Castle…” Gurjin murmered.

Rian laughed softly. “We will see.”

The two then settled in to go to bed for the night under the dim moonlight from the three brothers. Tomorrow would bring a free day for both gelfling, and they would likely use it all to rest. Gurjin wondered who Rian was thinking about kissing, especially giving the boy’s intense curiosity. Meanwhile, Rian was focused on his thoughts of Gurjin kissing other gelfling and he hated to admit it, but the thoughts alone were making him consider his friend in ways he hadn’t before. 

\------ 

A few days had passed since Rian and Gurjin’s nighttime conversation about kissing. Rian’s curiosity had only continued to grow. He felt like he was at the age where he should know more about physical intimacy but he was so confused about who he wanted to be intimate with. Sure, the pretty Vapran paladins were nice, probably universally so, but for some reason Rian felt himself so much more interested in Gurjin. Especially since Gurjin had told him about all the experienced he’d had back in the Great Smerth. It thrilled Rian to think about being in Gurjin’s caring embrace, someone to teach him and guide him, someone that he trusted completely. Despite these feelings, he couldn’t help but feel that is was wrong. What would Gurjin think if he told him about these feelings, and then he’d have to continue to live with him? Rian shuttered at the thought. He never ever wanted to make the Drenchen uncomfortable. 

“Rian?” His father’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Oh, uh – yes father?” Rian said, jumping a bit.

“Captain.” Ordon reminded his son of his proper title. “Are you even paying attention to your watch? What’s been going on in your head lately?”

Rian felt his cheeks heat up immediately. He almost wanted to laugh out loud at the thought of telling his father that he was spending all his days fantasizing about his fellow guardsman kissing him into a sweet oblivion. 

“Just tired, nothing much else.” Rian said, trying best to keep his voice from elevating and revealing his white lie.

“You and Gurjin must stay up too late with all of your jokes… You know I hear about how the two of you are the castle clowns.” Ordon said with a sigh. “Sometimes you have to prioritize your position as a guard here, if you’re serious about wanting to take on more responsibilities that is.”

Rian unintentionally bit his bottom lip and nodded at his father. The last thing that had been on his mind as of late was increasing his rank in the castle. He found himself sighing again, and heard his father turn to walk away. Rian continued the rest of his watch shift trying to force himself to put at least fifty percent of his attention into his lookout shift. For some reason he just kept thinking about the Drenchen’s amber eyes staring into his.

\------ 

Gurjin was never known for being quiet. He was a decent amount taller than the other guards and had a habit of lumbering into each room he entered. His laugher tended to carry through the castle halls and always was followed by the laughter of others around him. Gurjin was very much the soul of the castle guard, despite being a newer addition to the regiment. 

Therefore, Rian couldn’t ignore him even if he wanted to. Ever since he came to the revelation that his curiosity about Gurjin was consuming him he’d tried to put some distance between them. Which was extremely difficult given their shared room. Rian had tried to take shifts he knew Gurjin wouldn’t like and made sure he was in bed, at least faking asleep, by the time the Drenchen returned. He’d been implementing his plan “avoid Gurjin until my feelings go away” for about four days when he realized that ultimately it wouldn’t be sustainable. 

Gurjin barreled into their bunk room, obviously trying not to slam their door or stomp too loud. He quickly began to undress from his leather armor and get comfortable for the evening. Rian was laying on his back in the top bunk, trying his best not to give off any sign that he wasn’t in fact sleeping. 

“Rian?” Gurjin whispered. It wasn’t the first time the Drenchen had tried to speak to him since Rian had started avoiding him. 

Rian shut his eyes tighter, trying to will away his gut feeling to call back to the Drenchen with nothing but pure excitement and glee to be speaking with his beloved friend. 

“Rian?” Gurjin pressed a bit louder. 

That’s when Rian realized Gurjin had reached his hand up into his bunk and was lightly shaking him. Rian wanted to groan. His gig was up.

“Rian.” Gurjin stated with his full voice, dropping his attempt to whisper. “Wake up.”

Rian opened his eyes and groaned, turning on his side to face Gurjin. “Hey.”

“Rian, what’s going on? I haven’t talked to you in days.” Gurjin said, their eyes locking. “Are you sick? Is something else the matter?”

Rian rubbed his eyes. Great, now Gurjin is being all gentle and caring, what a way to melt his heart.

“I’m okay Gurjin, just tired.” Rian said, tried to fill his voice with the heaviness of sleep.

“Rian, I don’t accept that. You’ve been asleep every night when I come back, and the three brothers have just gone down. You always wanted to sit up and talk before. What is going on?” Gurjin stated plainly. His eyes meeting Rian’s. Rian could see the sincerity pooling in his amber irises. 

Rian threw the blankets off of him and moved so he could climb down the bunk. He figured he should try to at least assure Gurjin that he was okay. 

“Then let’s talk.” Rian said, moving to sit on the foot of Gurjin’s lower bunk.

“Great. What’s been going on? How have the past few days been for you?” Gurjin started the conversation, seemingly on neutral ground.

“Nothing really. I feel like I’ve just been working a lot, feeling pressure from my dad these days. I really need a break for some time I think.” Rian began, nothing was really a lie, but it certainly had nothing to do with his change in behavior towards Gurjin. 

Gurjin could also sense that Rian wasn’t being fully truthful. Normally when the Stonewood boy was stressed he loved to chat about it for hours on end, detailing his struggles, sharing the nicknames he had for his father when he was being too tough. Gurjin just didn’t buy Rian’s explanation. 

“I talked to your dad today.” Gurjin almost blurted. “He said you were acting strange as well. That you had no focus during your shifts. He came to me and asked me if we had been staying up too late. That’s when I really started to put this all together. You’re avoiding me and you’re saying you’re tired to excuse your strange behavior to everyone else.” 

Gurjin wasn’t an idiot. Things had been weird between the two boys, ever since they’d talked about kissing. He wasn’t sure why though. Was Rian embarrassed? Did he feel left out or inferior? Had Gurjin said something wrong?

“I’m not avoiding you.” Rian said very quickly, using his hands to fidget with the hem of his shirt. 

“Rian. I can feel how tense you are even now. I know you better than most anyone else in this castle. We spend all of our time together, yet I haven’t seen you in four days hardly at all and when I do you’re asleep.” Gurjin pleaded. “What did I do to upset you? I know you can be sensitive and I can be too matter-of-fact, so just tell me so we can talk this out and move on as friends.”

Rian began to panic. He felt awful. Gurjin thought he did something wrong? How could he ever think such a thing? Of course Rian knew it was all his fault for cutting the boy off from communication with him, but he never imagined it would take this long for him to try and sort our his feelings for Gurjin. 

“Rian, please. I don’t want to lose your friendship.” Gurjin said, leaning his head down, trying to create eye contact with Rian. “I know something changed after the conversation we had last, the one about kissing. Can you tell me what? I didn’t mean to upset you at all, I’m really sorry if I did. I just tried to answer your questions.”

Rian felt his face getting hot. He was so stupid. Why did he think that Gurjin wouldn’t realize the connection between their last conversation and his change in behavior? Did he really think Gurjin was that stupid? 

“Gurjin, no.” Rian started. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just, I’m sorry I pushed you to have that conversation.”

“What? You think that conversation bothered me? Rian, I don’t care how many people I kissed back at in Smerth and I don’t care about telling you about it. I am more concerned that I made you uncomfortable.” Gurjin’s expression became more serious.

“Made me uncomfortable? How could you? I wanted to know.” Rian quipped back quickly. 

“Well, I mean, I guess sometimes I forget that you grew up here. That things here must have been so different growing up than how I was raised, with such carefree whimsy.” Gurjin started. “I was worried that maybe you started thinking I was dirty. Not all clans are as open as Drenchen.”

“Gurjin, no that’s not how I feel at all… If anything I’m jealous. You’ve got so much experience and I just feel so behind.” 

Gurjin laughed. “Oh Rian, you’re not missing anything. Save your first kiss for someone you really care about.” 

“What if I do have someone I care about?” Rian mumbled. 

“Rian, I can’t hear you when you talk like that.”

“What if I do have someone I care about?” Rian tried again. 

“Oh? Is that what you’ve been acting so weird about? Nervous to tell them?” Gurjin said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Well, in a way, yes...” Rian continued to lead on, realizing that if there was a time to come clean to Gurjin about how he felt, it was now. “I’m really just worried that they won’t feel the same way, that they will think I’m childish, and then I’ve just made them uncomfortable.”

Gurjin’s entire demeanor changed from one of a fact finding mission to support mode. He sincerely wanted to help Rian to feel better, this had clearly been weighing on the Stonewood more than he let on. It did break his heart to some extent that Rian was attracted to another gelfling, but Gurjin figured that Rian wasn’t interested in him a long time ago. 

“Rian, come on, you know you can tell me anything. Isn’t that the point of this conversation? To clear the air and return back to normal? You’re my best friend, do you think I’m going to see you any differently because you have a crush?” 

“Well… Yes.” Rian said nervously.

Gurjin didn’t understand why Rian was taking his sweet time revealing who it was that he wanted to give his affections too.

“Why?” Gurjin pushed.

“Becauseitsyou.” Rian blurted.

Gurjin wasn’t entirely sure what he just heard, so he pushed again. “Rian, again, in a way I can understand.”

Rian threw his hands into the air exasperatedly. “It’s YOU. Gurjin. I like you. I want to kiss you. I can’t stop thinking about it every single minute that passes by. I’m distracted on my shifts because the only thing going through my brain is how your lips would feel on mine. That’s why I’m nervous and scared, because I think you can’t possibly be interested in me as well. I’m probably way too juvenile for you given that I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” 

Gurjin’s eyes became as round as a fizzgig. He couldn’t believe the words tumbling from Rian’s lips. Him? Rian fancied him? Since when?

“Rian, Rian, calm down. Please. I don’t think you’re juvenile and I’m not upset that you like me.”

Rian seemed to release his breath after holding it while he waited for Gurjin’s response. 

“Rian, I like you too.” Gurjin stated simply. 

Now it was Rian’s turn to sport a shocked expression on his face. He couldn’t believe what Gurjin just said. He liked him. 

“You do?”

“Yes. I like you Rian. I’ve liked you for a while. I just tried to push my feelings to the side because I thought you just wanted to be friends.” Gurjin said, ending his statement with a chuckle. “So, you asked me about kissing because you wanted to get some insider information right from the source?” 

Rian’s expression moved from shocked to horrified. “Gurjin no! I’m not a pervert alright? I just wanted to know because I’m genuinely curious! Everyone else in the castle has had their experiences but not me I was really just curious I promise I wasn’t trying to be weird.” Rain started rambling. 

“Rian. Breathe. Calm down. I don’t think you’re a pervert. Do you want to know how many times I’ve imagined slipping my hands under your chin and kissing you goodnight? Or thinking about us sitting on this bed right here, kissing just to pass the time? Too many times to count. It’s natural.” Gurjin reassured Rian. 

“Oh really?” Rian asked, looking down again, face growing red. 

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Gurjin asked. 

“Well, no. It sounds quite lovely actually.”

“Rian, can I kiss you now then?” Gurjin asked, hoping desperately that Rian’s blue eyes would meet his own, if only for a moment. 

Rian didn’t mean to, but he felt himself lick his lower lip as he nodded a silent yes to the Drenchen. 

Gurjin moved closer to Rian until their thighs were touching. “Are you sure? Is this not too mundane for you? You don’t want to go up to the top of one of the towers where we’d be under the stars?” The Drenchen joked.

Rian laughed, typical Gurjin. “I can’t think of a better place for kissing. We’ve got a comfortable place to sit, we’ve just confessed to one another, so now what’s taking you so long?” 

“Remember what I told you, kissing can make you nervous if it’s with someone you really like…” Gurjin said, words trailing off.

“Gurjin, it’s my first kiss ever there’s literally nothing I can judge you on.” Rian huffed, growing impatient. 

Gurjin laughed, marinating in the moment. He loved the excitement and adrenaline pulsing between the two of them. “If you say so.” He said with a voice a few octaves lower than normal.

Gurjin then began to make his move. He placed one of his hands under the back of Rian’s head while his other hand found the boy’s thigh. He slowly moved his face closer to the other boy’s. He took in the sight before him, the green of Rian’s eyelids as he shut his eyes to focus on the sensation to come, the Stonewood’s elevated pulse he could feel in his neck, the look of the boy’s lips just before his covered them with his own. 

The kiss was quite quick, innocent in many ways. Rian’s eyes fluttered open the moment their lips parted, quickly meeting Gurjin’s own eyes. 

“That was it?” Rian asked.

“Well, that was just the basic kind. Do you want more already?” Gurjin asked with a pleased chuckle. 

Rian’s cheeks burned and he leaned towards Gurjin. The two met in the middle. Gurjin threaded his hands into Rian’s soft hair, pulling the boy in as he deepened their kiss. Rian seemed timid at first, but he opened his lips and allowed the Drenchen to explore. As the two continued to kiss, Rian gained confidence, learning from Gurjin’s steady ministrations. 

When they pulled away this time, Rian’s lips were somewhat swollen and the blush that painted his cheeks had become a much deeper red. Gurjin laughed softly to himself and move his hand from Rian’s hair to caress his cheek. 

“So, was it everything you hoped it would be?” Gurjin asked. 

“It was a lot more wet than anticipated.” Rian noted, moving his hands to catch Gurjin’s in his own. 

“Oh really? Well, I am a Drenchen after all you know. We’re big on water and wet.” 

Rian lightly kicked Gurjin’s leg with his own and laughed. “You’re a pervert.” He asserted. 

“I didn’t mean it any other way than the wholesome way!” Gurjin joined Rian in laughing. 

“I’m happy.” Rian said simply.

“Then I am too. I never would have imagined this would have happened. The past few days have been miserable. I’ve been worried sick about our friendship. Come to find out, you just have a big crush on me…” Gurjin said with a teasing tone.

“Hey! You have a big crush on me too! What did you say, ‘oh Rian I think about snogging you all the time’ and ‘oh Rian I just want to give you a big kiss goodnight!’” Rian teased. 

“I stand by those statements, but you’re being a bully. No goodnight kisses for you tonight.” Gurjin said, crossing his arms over his check and sticking his lower lip out.

“Well, I guess I’ll settle for goodnight cuddles then.” Rian said, crawling over Gurjin and making his way to the pillows on the bed. He then wiggled himself under the covers and made himself comfortable in Gurjin’s bed.

“This moved quite quickly. Not that I’m complaining.” The Drenchen said as he moved to join Rian under the covers. 

The two gelfling cuddled up to one another and quickly felt exhaustion making their bodies heavy. 

“Goodnight Rian.” Gurjin whispered into the Stonewood’s ear.

“Goodnight Gurjin.” Rian responded.

Silence fell between the gelflings as their breathing began to even and slow. Some time had passed when Rian broke the quiet. 

“Hey Gurjin, can I have my goodnight kiss now?”

Gurjin chuckled. 

Both Rian and Gurjin knew that the days to come would be riddled with stolen kisses. Rian only hoped he could perhaps balance his focus a little more as his curiosity had now been fed. 

Gurjin obliged Rian’s request and the two fell asleep for the night.


End file.
